Star Wars Ideas
by starwyvern
Summary: I have to many Ideas and not alot of writing talent so I'm putting the Star Wars ones here. I hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've had this idea for years now and decided to put it out there see if anybody liked it. If you do like it and wish to use it you have my permission all I ask in return is you tell me what the story's name is so I can read it.

**Star Wars**

R2-D2's evolution

My idea is to transform R2-D2 from the simple astro-droid to something more advanced like C3-PO. My solution is to transfer Artoo's entire memory core and personality matrix into a holo-cron with a gatekeeper interface that would turn Artoo's already formidable erasure protection protocols into an unbeatable protection. To begin Artoo's holo-cron would appear to be 7 blue crystal rods incased a frosted white crystal cylinder. A side effect of the crystal core Artoo would have a unique circuitry architecture that would prevent the effect of droid restraining bolts and the Sith technique Mecha-Deru. I would also give Artoo several unique and advanced technologies.

Technology I'm keeping:

-Holo projector (upgraded) -Computer interface arm

-Buzz saw -Rockets

-Sensor array -Periscope

-Cable gun -Fusion cutter

-Internal communicator -Fire extinguisher

-Charge arm -Polarity sink

-Oil injector

New Technology

-Gauss Gun -Droid Remote control

-Cold Fusion Generator -Communication frequency scanner

-Graviton field generator -Expanded sensor suite

-Data-chronicle memory core and crystal tech. circuitry

Know skills

Splicing (hacking, computer interface and reprogramming)

Advance system repair

Space and Hyperspace piloting

New Skills

Advance technology design

Restraining bolt nullification

Basic Humanoid defense/combat

Expanded sensor suite analysis

Expanded space navigation

Humanoid Language translation

To begin Artoo will be a vaguely humanoid in appearance. His torso will be similar in shape to his old trash can design except it will be slimmer and without the dome. His shoulders will be a pair orbs that appear to have been fussed into his body despite the appearance the shoulders do have complete range of motion. Extending from the shoulders to the forearms is a series of interconnected discs similar in design to a human spine. The result of such design allows a greater range of movement and by compressing or stretching the discs out a hidden variable reach. The forearms look like a pair of gauntlets. Under the left forearm the gauss gun is concealed. Under the right forearm the charge-arm is concealed. The wrists are of the same design as the upper arms. The hands will be of a design similar to C-3po's except they will have spherical joints and a thin polymer coating (see Sonny's hands from I Robot).

Artoo's head would take the form of a standard human mannequin with a few minor exceptions. Where the eyes should be two blue marbles are set into the eye-sockets. These marbles are the latest in light spectrum scanners while do easily translate visible light they can just as easily scan into the inferred and ultraviolet spectrums. In the center of the forehead an elliptical gem in the vertical position is imbedded this is the upgraded holographic projector. The head is attached to the body with the same spinal cord design. On top of the head is a hat similar in shape and design to a metal trashcans raised lid. Concealed in one of the raised ridges is Artoo's sensor array and the periscope is concealed in the very center.

Extending down from the torso using the now standard spinal joint it connects to a sphere and extending from the sphere is a ring that contains the rocket boosters on each side and the remaining diagnostic tools. The tools can be extended straight from tool ring or a pair of metallic tentacle arms can extend their reach and finally Artoo's regular arms can utilize the tools. The tool ring is divided into twelve distinct sections the rocket boosters take two sections leaving 10 spaces for the Buzz saw, Fusion cutter, Fire extinguisher, Oil reservoir and ejector, Computer interface arm. Four of the five remaining spaces are filled with the unnamed diagnostic and repair tools needed by an astro-droid and the final space is now empty. The cable gun is the only accessory that is concealed in the back of the torso.

The spinal joint continues down to Artoo's for lack of a better word legs. The legs are single elliptical post. The post is 1.25x the height of the torso and it installs directly into the wheel base. The wheel base is modeled after the wheeled office chair but instead 5 wheels spread equidistant apart there are 3 wheels. The wheels are replaced with 3 spherical wheels giving Artoo faster maneuverability. At the wheel joint Artoo now has a magnetic field generator that was originally installed into his feet that prevents him from flying off the ships hull when the ship is in space.

The first new tech. would be a variable projectile gauss gun. A Gauss gun sometimes known as Coil guns consist of one or more coils arranged along a barrel. The coils are switched on and off in sequence, causing the projectile to be accelerated quickly along the barrel via magnetic forces. For Artoo the gun would not carry lethal rounds instead it would shoot anything from a micro tracker to a tranquilizer dart.

Instead of the standard high energy battery Artoo will now utilize a small heavy water cold fusion generator which means he no longer needs to recharge but it does mean he needs to expel his exhaust once a week and every 6 months give or take he will need to refuel.

The next new technology Artoo has been given is a small graviton field generator what this field generator does is lessen the effect of gravity has on Artoo allowing his boosters to work more efficiently and give Artoo greater speed while in flight.

The last bits of technology given to Artoo are an expansion on his internal communicator by scanning communication frequencies Artoo can remote control other droids and sometimes interface with other computers without a computer port.

Since Artoo has been given a data-chronicle memory core his general information library has been given a greater engineering database and a copy of C-3po's language database which allows him to communicate more efficiently and allows him to make the leap from repairing technology to actually designing technology. Finally while Artoo's colouring is still blue and white his chasse is actually a metal alloy named unattainium (the movie **core**) which converts heat and pressure into energy while it is not perfect a great deal of energy weapon fire will have little to no effect on Artoo or his systems. The polarity sink now will not only ground energy from powerful magnetic fields but will ground the excess energy produced by enemy fire.


	2. Sage of a Galaxy far far away

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars or Naruto Universe.

Author's Note: I am not a story writer or even a good grammar student but I have Ideas and I post them to see if anybody who does have the necessary skill would be willing to take up the challenge of writing their own fiction masterpiece. To any who would like to use my ideas in their own story I give you permission to do so I only ask you tell me the stories title so I may follow along.

Sage of a Galaxy Far, Far Away

Its strange how life's many decisions even the tiniest ones can have far reaching consequences like a pebble being thrown into a still pond. For Uzumaki Naruto the decision to sacrifice himself for the planet full of life was an easy one. 50 years after the 4th shadow war the consequences of unleashing the demonic energies from the sealing statue Gedo Mazo have finally surfaced. Normal people exposed to the energies depending on the amount of exposure became ill or die, crops rot in the poisoned ground and most importantly many simple animals are mutated into rather violent monsters. But not everything was lost since the end of the 4th shadow war the Shinobi nations have never seen a greater level of cooperation and communication; bandits have been keeping to themselves for the last decade. While the Shinobi nations have seen a greater peace the rest of the world has not rumors from the far west of wind country the Roman empire was searching for and trying to destroy a god born mortal; also a young militant daimyo had risen to power in iron country and had started giving speeches of unification reminiscent of the Qin state attempt to seize all nations under one banner unfortunately the arrival of the 10 tailed beast ended the Qin dynasty before it started. Naruto wasn't worried every time since the rise of the Shinobi nations any daimyo that started a war with a peasant or samurai army were put down quickly and completely.

It was time all of the pylons were in location and ready to gather the yokai to his remote crystal cave. The cave was a creation of the original 6 path's sage that he entrusted to the Uzumaki clan. The islands location was nearly impossible to reach since the island was surrounded by several whirlpools making safe navigation impossible. Picking up the shakujō Naruto had painstakingly fashioned for this and raising a hand to the crystal magamata necklace he began gathering all the yokai to him.

Around the world and especially in the Shinobi nations people would witness a sight that would both terrify and a year latter give a sense of great hope. For the pylons gifted to nations and scholars alike would start glow with this glow the general illness and general darkness and pain would be drawn to the pylons in a multitude of colored lights; but that wasn't all places of evil would weaken, great monsters would fall down dead. The many great energies drawn to the pylons would than be sent to the Far East. As a year pasts the pylons would glow bright once more and than turn into energy themselves and they too would fly east.

A year earlier in a crystal cave a sage in every sense of the word is standing unmoving as a great ball of energy twists and batters around him and finally when the yokai begins to enter the mix a great crystal shell begins to surround Naruto encasing and protecting him from danger. A year later the great many energies are still twirling around and despite all the energies of the 10 tailed beast being one place they are never allowed to reform into the great beast and finally the natural energies of the crystal pylons arrive and in a flash the twirling ball of energy turns into crystal to start the many centuries of purification and the unknown side effect of infusing the energy into one knuckleheaded sage.

For many years Naruto has been suspended in crystal ½ awake ½ dreaming of the world outside and many of Naruto's dreams have been amazing and wondrous. Naruto watched amazed as a simple carpenter named Yeshua did more to bring the dream of peace to the many clans and tribes of the far west who only knew war and hatred. Yeshua was an amazing thing to his senses because to Naruto Yeshua always glowed with a light so pure he would have wept and jumped for joy if he could.

Unfortunately Naruto would suffer more nightmares than dreams he would watch in horror as the upstart in Iron country would start a war that would consume all of the Elemental nations once again. For the 1st few months the Shinobi nations would put up a fierce defense decimating many of the samurai and just when the tide of war was about to change for iron country for the worst the samurai unleashed a new weapon based roughly on the crystal pylons. The pylons disrupted chakra control so badly that all nin-jutsu and other chakra based attacks became useless. In the end the ninja realized the Shinobi nations were going to be slaughtered so with one last service provided by the many summon creature's entire libraries of techniques sacred artifacts and histories were moved to one of the caverns in Naruto's island as a way to preserve the ninja's great history and heritage. The Shinobi did not go out with a whimper but with one last battle. The last battle was lead by Naruto's eldest grandson Daichi the battle was brutal and for every Shinobi that died 5 samurai also died. In the end the battle was so costly to Iron country samurai's broke ranks and the armies of the remaining free nations slaughtered them all before they could return home. The rise of the Shinobi nations put an end to warring state era but with them gone the continent would soon see another 2 centuries of war before peace would once again take hold. Naruto's nightmares did not end with the fall of his nation 5 years later war had taken the last of Naruto's family. Also Naruto's hero Yeshua would return to the land of his birth and the people would call for his death and they would get it.

With the death of Yeshua Naruto had closed off his connection to the outside world he could no longer bare to see all the selfless sacrifices made be turned to ash by people too ignorant to know what they destroyed. All hope was not lost though 3 days later something amazing happened Yeshua appeared in Naruto's cave alive and if it was even possible glowing more brightly and of a purer energy than ever before. Before Naruto could come to his senses Yeshua spoke. _"Greetings Naruto san I am glad I was finally able to meet you."_ Before Naruto could respond Yeshua spoke again. _"I'm sorry but our meeting is going to be short I've several pressing errands before I return home I just came here to thank you for your undying support I've felt your presence all my life and most importantly I've felt your unwavering support no one in all my life with the exception of my father has ever given that to me it was a comfort that I will never forget. In return I would like to give you a gift."_ Before Naruto could ask what kind of gift a vision of a magnificent continent with lush valley's and pristine lakes finally he saw people of all shapes and sizes living together in peace with out a care in the world. Naruto particularly enjoyed watching a group of young children playing by a lake it was only when he saw Daichi come collect the children to a near by picnic that he realized he knew most in the valley 1st it was people like Haku than it was friends from his youth and finally it was entire family including his parents and old man Sarutobi that did he realize what he was seeing for he had outlived them all. Naruto didn't dare blink afraid to lose the vision before him it was only the reassuring voice of Yeshua that what he was seeing was all true and that all were truly safe and sound in his fathers kingdom.

A moment later the vision faded and Yeshua finally asked Naruto for help in a distant galaxy one that desperately needed a man who yearned for peace but who understood war. When he asked why him Yeshua explained in great detail about the galaxy and how the people fell into the great extremes of good and evil and how he feared if he didn't send a teacher of the grey they would start a chain reaction that would eventually destroy their entire galaxy. Naruto agreed and with one last smile Naruto's island was transformed into one great comet and launched into space.

**Notes of many things:**

I see Naruto's Island now a comet traveling to the star-wars universe.

I see Naruto's comet safely entering into orbit of a planet with rings with little to no fanfare. (Maybe the asteroid belt known as the smuggler's run near the Wrea system, also 1 to 2 jumps away from Ryloth and Tatooine).

I see Naruto finally waking from his hibernation a few years before a war most likely the clone war it is ripe with opportunity.

I see Naruto taking time to study his new library.

Naruto's comet now an asteroid was transformed by Yeshua to in actually be a space vessel capable of hyperspace travel much like the living planet Zonma Sekot. On the outside it appears to be a great rock in space with no remarkable ores.

Though Naruto's comet is a powerful and unique ship it certainly isn't the fastest ship in the galaxy I see Yeshua directing the vessel to a conduit or wormhole or some other hyperspace phenomenon to allow Naruto to arrive in a galaxy far, far away.

While the ship isn't the fastest it certainly has the best and most efficient organic systems. The ship's organic systems are plant based needing sun light, water, minerals and vitamins.

I see Naruto traveling as a wanderer to get the lay of the land.

The tailed beasts have all been purified and the part of them that was an actual life form has moved onto to their afterlife even the Kyubii. It is a personal belief that the 9 tails retained the soul of the 10 tailed destroyer making it the worst of them all.

With the purification of the tailed beasts the power was added to Naruto. Though Naruto has gained a great deal of control he is not a god nor does he wish to be.

I see Naruto gaining abilities both similar and different to the 6 path sage. For the original 6 paths sage he had the 6 paths of chakra, Nagato had the 6 paths of pain for Naruto I see a new 6 paths for him to develop and use. I don't see Naruto reanimating corpses.

Some Ideas for Naruto's paths are the 6 paths of dreams, or 6 paths of the grey or even the 6 paths of the wanderer or maybe something even more amazing.

I see Naruto silently condemning both the Sith and Jedi codes as ultimately self destructive.

I see Naruto being able to emulate several of the force abilities using ying yang chakra.

I see a change of wardrobe by Naruto to fade into a crowd better. I see Naruto wearing standard Anbu style pants, boots and standard shin armor. For the rest of the clothing I see Naruto wearing a long sleeve hooded shirt with an orange embroider whirlpool symbol over his heart and a green Konoha leaf on the opposite side of the shirt. On his forearms I see a pair of combination fingerless gloves and gauntlets. To finish the outfit I see a standard utility belt with several well cared for pouches, Naruto's short sleeved sage coat and finally on his back is a series of bamboo containers rolled together like a scroll inside each of these bamboo poles is a scroll of sealing attached to the bamboo scroll is a orange silk rope that allows Naruto to carry the bamboo scroll with ease.

A new item utilized by Naruto is a sword crafted similar to the Second Hokage's sword of the Thunder god in that it channels a users chakra into a blade unlike its predecessor Naruto's blade isn't made from lightning but pure chakra that is shaped into a blade similar to a Jian sword. For the most part the sword looks like a simple bamboo stick that has simple foreign symbols etched into the wood. On the inside of the pipe there is a crystal that Naruto personally forged similar to the necklace Tsunade gave him when he was still a genin.

I personally lean towards a Naruto/Aayla Securia pairing but everyone else has their own personal choice.

While I believe many of the events of cannon are important to the literary world a authors wishes to dive into a rehashing of every cannon event without any variation or new exciting paths for the world to take are incredibly dull and wastes of time to read. Please when writing a fan fiction story give the story a whole new and exciting path to follow once you have established a solid base to work from.


	3. Harry Potter Star Wars Librarian 1

**A. N. – I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

Second Inspiration Star Wars/ Harry Potter crossover

The Galaxy has gone to pot again Harry Potter thought as he watch as a legion of storm troopers and what obviously is a Sith lay siege to the temple. But than again this isn't the 1st time Harry has seen the world turn on its head. The 1st time was on his beloved earth. The second was when he went to bed next to his wife of 90 years to wake up on the temples front steps a young man and with no memory of who he was and where he was.

Master Yoda as of late was finding it hard to meditate too many burdens of late. The 1st is the resurgence of the Jedi's ancient enemy the Sith, the 2nd was the mysteries surrounding young Skywalker and if that was enough 2 days ago a manifestation of the force open right in front of the temple and deposited a unconscious Human male of 20 years of age on the temples main door step.

The Healers report was just as confusing the young mans body shows many old wounds that had to be serious in their time but a cellular age shows results similar to a clones body just released from their final growth tube is just the beginning of the mystery surrounding the young man. The next mystery is when he finally awoke he started speaking hysterically in a language no one could understand the healers finally had to sedate the young man. Analysis of the language shows it as a dialect similar to the mythical celestials who disappeared over 2 million years ago. The translation indicated the young man has no memory of who he is and he thought was surrounded by monsters.

Master Yoda finally decided he wasn't going to be more successful in tonight's attempt to meditate and turn in for the evening.

It has been a very hard year for Tash Adol1. He awoke nearly a year ago with no memory of who he was surrounded by beings he was almost certain he had never seen before. Luckily for him the aliens seem to be kindly and they offered him any help they could provide. Tash's first few months was filled with medical tests, basic language lessons and meetings with Jedi masters who were justifiably curious about him. The Jedi council finally decided to offer a home inside the temple as a guest but for some reason Tash couldn't just accept the hospitality as being a burden and tried to decline the offer the Jedi council than offered Tash a compromise they would offer room and board and he would assist the librarian's in the main archive.

Despite the kindness of the Jedi they couldn't restore his memory even catch a glimpse of his past but the many masters did seem certain that it was their just locked away. After nearly 12 months of trying he finally had unlocked his memories in a dream. In the dream Harry met his ancient self after what seem like hours of talking to the old man the old man walked into him and Harry remembered everything up to the day it seemed he died. The best he could figure out is magic what the Jedi called the Force brought him here for some higher purpose that he could fathom. The only thing Harry could do was learn and watch as his luck goes he won't have to find the problem the problem will find him.

It has been 3 months since Harry recovered his memories and relearning how to use his magic without a focus seem like 5 chores and a ½ but that didn't stop or discourage him. Harry had made some progress many of the spells that required very little control or power Harry had already re-mastered. Harry was also trying to expand his general knowledge and he found a new favorite past time learning about spaceships and how they worked.

Harry made many friends amongst the Jedi knight's but out of all his friends he found a kindred spirit in Aalya Secura a Twileik Jedi who like Harry had to rebuild her life after suffering amnesia.

It has been 5 years since Harry was found on the temples door step and many changes had taken place. The 1st after many months of trial and error Harry created a runic ring in the Armor fashion that he has substituted for wand so he could access the spells that require a great deal of control. The 2nd is Harry's fascination with space ships has led him to create several smaller projects in attempt to fly again. The 1st was a snitch made out of aluminum to see if he could recreate it.

The second project was a hover-board made out of titanium and design around the same snitch theme but this time the sphere was 1 meter in diameter and the top half of the sphere open up to reveal the standing platform. Harry decided to name the board after Hedwig in loving memory. The hover board did more than just fly it had a top cruising speed of 175/mph and as the saying goes turn on a dime, the control system was thought based and required a separate control interface that Harry incorporated into a torque he regularly started wearing. The best features of the Hedwig were its stealth and spy option that allowed Harry to learn a great deal of information while he was working in the Archives. The last feature was when not in use Hedwig incorporated a shrinking charm that made it as small as a baseball.

Although Harry did allocate a great deal of time to his projects he was always mindful that magic had sent him here for a reason and in secret Harry started refining his martial skills everything from unarmed combat, magic dueling and even swordsmanship. While none of these skills were new to Harry he decided to study what the Jedi had to offer and incorporate what they had learned into his own styles.

On a personal note Harry did try to start a romantic relationship with Aayla that never got off the ground floor despite a deep connection felt between the 2. After Aayla's final refusal on the matter Harry decided to give her space and decided to spend time exploring the local night life. Harry would eventually become a regular at the outlander club where he would later become a moderately skilled Sabacc player. Of course Harry was no Jedi so no one suspected he would some times use passive mind reading to tip things in his favor from time to time.

It is now 33 bby2 and Harry has been spending much of his free time with the ever calm Obi wan Kenobi and his equally passionate student Anakin. Anakin and Harry had formed a strong kinship that allowed them both to seek out someone who understood what it meant to have such powerful emotions and carry a burden of destiny that no one could understand.

The most important moment of either man's life was when Anakin feeling trapped by the Jedi teachings came to Harry to completely vent his frustrations. After nearly an hour of speaking names to fears he never allowed himself to voice Harry simply asked Anakin if he may share his own life and experiences using a mental technique called a mind meld. Keeping in mind neither Harry nor Anakin are of the Vulcan species or in the Star Trek universe a **mind meld** is an advanced mind magic technique that allows a master to share memories or even entire lifetime of experiences by first synching both minds temporarily together and than at the speed of thought sharing whatever needed to be shared. Harry had only done this once before with wife. Anakin was 1st a little apprehensive but did finally agree to the sharing. After synching Anakin watch in amazement as a world of wonder, horror, and love; of a destined hero carry the weight of the world and still persevering, he saw proof of life after death and more importantly he saw man whose emotions and beliefs stood together giving each a power that couldn't be conquered.

After the sharing, an emotionally exhausted Anakin asked Harry why he shared his entire life with him. Harry simply stated that he had 2 reasons the 1st was he believe he could trust Anakin with his secrets the second was he believed Anakin was the reason magic brought to this world; at first he thought he had been brought here to be a new chosen one but after hearing Anakin voice his frustrations that maybe he had been sent here to help Anakin when he most needed a friend. After that Harry told his thought on the universe the same speech he told his children when they were about Anakin's age.

"Anakin I've had many thoughts on the universe when I was a young man I thought the universe was out to get me that I had done some terrible deed in a previous life that had merited to have such a rotten life. It was only after the final battle with Tom that I realized life was never nor will ever be fair. It was this one revelation I decided I had 2 choices. I could let the unfairness of life hold me back for the rest of my life or I could rise above it and decide no matter how unfair life was I would choose how I would live. That I would choose to find love and cherish it to the end of my existence. That when given the choice of right and wrong I choose what was right but not on what other people said was right or wrong but what I myself had decided what was right and what was wrong. In the end Anakin life is not fair but I choose to be fair, I choose to find love and most importantly I choose a code of my own making to live by."

After giving his speech the two men sat in a deep silence for about an hour than Anakin got up thanked Harry for listening to him and said Harry had given him a lot to think on and than he asked if he could come talk to again. Harry's reply of my door is open any time received a genuine smile and a goodnight.

Time seem to pickup after that night but he and Anakin were able to talk at least 2 more times the 1st was after a little race between a swoop bike Harry had made and named after his old Nimbus broom and racer Anakin secretly built of his own. With each talk Anakin seemed surer of his own beliefs and surer of himself and less arrogant as well and more importantly the unbearable weight Anakin seemed to carry seemed to disappear into nothing.

It wasn't long after that last talk Obi-wan and Anakin were assigned protection detail of the lovely Senator Amadalia.

About a week after Harry's and Anakin's last talk he noticed both Anakin and Obi-wan enter his favorite club the Outlander obviously chasing the female bounty hunter that rushed in moments before.

Tash Adol 2 common human male names according to wookiepedia

33 bby stands for 33 years before the battle of yavin or when the 1st death star was destroyed.


End file.
